This invention relates to solar-energy-collecting structural units and to solar roofs constructed therefrom.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a solar-energy-collecting unit which may be employed in the construction of a solar roof, i e. of a top covering for a building or other structure which not only provides a waterproof covering for the building but also serves the function of transforming solar energy into usable energy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a solar-energy-collecting unit which is compatible with conventional roof construction and may be applied thereto without significant modification.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a solar roof component which is versatile in its application to roofs having diverse design features and characterized by the presence of surface interruptions such as chimneys, valleys, soil pipes and the like.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a solar-energy-collector which is highly efficient in converting solar energy to heat energy.
Other objects of the present invention are the provision of a solar-energy-collector which:
Replaces roofing.
Can be installed over the substructure of a conventional roof.
Is relatively light in weight, being no heavier than conventional roofing.
Can be installed quickly and easily.
Is versatile in that it can be used to cool the building to which it is applied, as well as to convert solar energy to heat energy.
Is self-sealing during installation so that in the finished roof there are no seams to leak.
Is reasonable in cost with respect to original cost, installation, and maintenance.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are achieved by the provision of a solar-energy-collecting unit which, broadly considered, comprises a panel of solar-energy-absorbing material, particularly the various natural and synthetic rubbers. The panel is adapted to lie on the supporting surface, which advantageously may comprise a surface comprising a conventional roof structure.
The panel has on its undersurface a plurality of projections serving as feet which support the panel on the supporting surface. The projections are spaced from each other by an amount predetermined to provide channels dimensioned to receive in a variable pattern a flexible conduit such as a length of rubber tubing adapted to transport water or other fluid heat exchange medium in heat exchange relation with the panel.
The panel preferably takes the form of an elongated continuous strip which may be applied from top to bottom of a roof structure, in conjunction with other similar strips which are coupled to each other in spaced apart relation by means of a cap piece fastened to the respective adjacent edges of the strips. Suitable plumbing is connected to the flexible conduit contained in the panels to provide the finished roof assembly.